New Mafia
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Tsuna kedatangan murid baru yang ternyata adalah seorang mafia juga. Bagaimakah usaha Tsuna untuk membantu para mafia itu melawan lawannya/EveryonexOC/Sorry ngak pintar buat summary/first fanfic fandom in here/minta read jangan lupa review ya/Chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Silver **: "Hohohohohoho [niru suara Pak Tanaka]"

**King **: "*sweetdrop* Situ kesambet apa?"

**Silver **: "_Are?_ Ngak kesambet apa-apa kok memang begini udah, biasalah lagi berpetulangan difandom sebelah. Yadah, ane cabut dulu...kuserahkan semua padamu."

**King **: "TUNG-"

*BBWWUUUZZ[?]*

**King **: Jiah, dia malah hilang deluan *ngelirik readers* err, halo readers sekalian, salam kenal kami [baca : saya] adalah author baru difandom ini. Jadi kalau sedikit kesan OOC super duper sangat, dan juga banyak typo mohon maaf selebar-lebarnya[?]"

**Sharon **: "Baiklah King-kun, bisa anda mulai?"

**King **: "Huuaa! Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

**Sharon **: "Silver-chan memintaku mengantikannya sementara hingga tugasnya selesai. Mari mulai *nyiapin harisen*"

**King **: "Ba-baiklah *ngambil kertas*"

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

New Mafia © **SilverLevKingHea**

**Warning **: OOC, OC, rated bisa berganti, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, dan sebangsanya

Rated : **T**

**Summary **: Tsuna kedatangan murid baru yang ternyata adalah seorang mafia juga. Bagaimakah usaha Tsuna untuk membantu para mafia itu melawan lawannya/EveryonexOC/Sorry ngak pintar buat summary/first fanfic fandom in here/minta read jangan lupa review ya

.

.

.

Saat ini Tsunayoshi masih tertidur nyenyak diranjangnya yang empuk dan nyaman dengan menekunin mimpi indahnya bersama Kyoko. Seperti biasa ia langsung memerah sambil masih tetap bermimpi [kadang heran deh mau nulis kayak mana neh...*dihajar sama harisen milik Sharon*] yang ehem, gimana ya...tidak-tidak lah pokoknya. Positif dulu readers, anggap aja Tsuna dan Kyoko itu makan bareng, atau berkencan, atau berangket bareng, atau belajar bareng, at- [*ditembak].

"Oy.." seperti biasa, _tutor_ kita satu ini yang tidak kenal kata lembut mencoba membanguni Tsuna dan karena kesal tidak bangun-bangun juga, iapun membawa sebuah ember dan menumpahkan kewajah Tsuna [tumben tuh?].

"Hwwaa! Kyoko-chan lari ada Tsunami dadakan!" Ucap Tsuna sembari terbangun dari tidur.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Ucap Reborn.

"Ah, Reborn. Kau menganggu tidurku saja." Ucap Tsuna.

"Cepatlah, atau kau akan telat. Hari ini kelasmu kedatangan murid baru." Ucap Reborn.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau yang mengundangnya lagi." Ucap Tsuna menebak, Reborn tidak melanjutin dan sebagai gantinya sebuah balon keluar dari hidungnya [bertanda dia telah wafat *di serang sama possion cook-nya Bianchi dan dihajar Reborn* maksudnya tidur].

.

**Namimori Academy **[sorrylah kalau salah?]

.

"_Ohayou _Juudaime!" Ucap Gokudera semangat seperti biasanya.

"_Ohayou_ Tsuna!" Sapa Yamamoto.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Sapa Tsuna kepada kedua _guardian_nya itu [serasa balik kefandom SC].

"Katanya kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru ya." Ucap Yamamoto membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Itulah yang dikatakan Reborn." Ucap Tsuna lemes ditempat [*diharisen*].

"Semoga saja bukan bertanda buruk ya. Ahahahaha." Ucap Yamamoto tertawa girang.

"Kau berharap seperti itu _yakyuu-baka_!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Ma...ma... jangan marah-marah Gokudera ntar cepat tua loh." Seketika Yamamoto sampai dikelas deluan saat terkenak ledakkan dynamit Gokudera karena menyentuh bahu Gokudera [sensitif banget ya *dibomb*]. Tsuna hanya _faceplam_ melihat keseharian ini.

.

.

Tsuna sudah hampir sampai diNamimori, seketika itu juga terdengar bunyi keramat yang menandakan kiamat. Yap bel berbunyi dengan sigap karena ngak mau ketangkep oleh sang ketua komite kedisiplinan itu pada akhirnya Tsuna menarik Gokudera menuju kekelasnya [mungkin mirip Tsuna yang diseret].

Bingo, mereka sampai tepat waktu dan mendahului sang sensei yang cengok didepan pintu karena saat ingin masuk sudah dideluani oleh seorang anak ke-uke-an dan juga seseorang berambut gurita [*dibom+ditunju hingga kelangit ketujuh*]. Setelah lepas dari syndrom[?] cengoknya sang sensei masuk kedalam dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekalian, hari ini kita kedatangan murid _tranfer_ dari Hirosima Gakuen." Ucap sensei. Seketika masuklah seseorang berambut hitam raven pendek dan bermata biru memakai kep cross dan nampak lengan kanannya diperban [hanya setengah saja] dan kaki bagian kirinya juga diperban [hanya sampai paha saja], memakai seragam perempuan khusus Nimamori dan memakai _headband_ ditangan kanannya yang dekat dengan bahu.

Lalu masuklah 2 orang lainnya, yang satu cewek berambut putih panjang dikepang dua bagiakan telinga kelinci [ngak terlalu panjang keatas kepangannya] dan nampak memakai bando, mata berwarna ungu dan memakai seragam cewek Nimamori dengan tambahan _headband_ dilengan Kanannya. Yang satunya cowok berambut _red-fire_ pendeknya dan mata hijaunya, memakai seragam normal laki-laki dan memakai _headband_ yang sama dengan keduanya.

"Perkenalkan...namaku Yoshina Ryuu. Panggil saja aku Ryuu, umm Yoshina juga boleh kok. Salam kenal." Ucap Ryuu dengan sopan, berbeda dengan penampilannya yang sedikit aneh itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Alyss Grakuyami. Panggil saja aku Yami. Salam kenal." Ucap Yami dengan suara imutnya membuat para cowok] pingsan ditempat dengan darah keluar dari hidung [-minus Tsuna dkk].

"Namaku Ootori Zrama. Panggil saja aku Zrama. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Zrama sembari tersenyum, membuat para wanita pada fansgirls-an dengan rianya.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap sensei. Entah mengapa atau cuman kebetulan, Ryuu duduk disebelah Tsuna, sedangkan Yami duduk disebelah Gokudera dan Zrama duduk disebelah Yamamoto.

"_Ano_, Sawada-san. Apakah aku boleh melihat, aku belum punya bukunya?" Tanya Ryuu setengah berbisik.

"Baiklah, kita taruh ditengah ya." Ucap Tsuna kemudian menaruh buku itu ditengah-tengah kursi mereka [sengaja author buat kursinya nyatu].

.

.

**Break time**

.

.

"Juudaime! Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama diatap!" Ajak Gokudera, Yamamoto juga sudah siap dengan bekalnya.

"Ah, Yoshina-chan, apa anda juga mau ikut?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Eh, ngak ngerepotin nih?" Tanya Ryuu. Tsuna mengangguk, lalu Ryuu nampak mengeluarkan bekalnya dan mendekati Zrama serta Yami yang lagi dikerumbunin oleh siswa-siswi yang mau kenalan plush PDKT "Ayo makan diatas bersama Sawada-san dan temannya."

"Ba-baiklah.." Ucap Yami yang juga mengambil bekalnya begitu juga dengan Zrama dan mengikuti Tsuna dkk menuju keatap, tempat dimana mereka akan makan bersama [bukan piknik ya.]

"Jadi kenapa kalian pindah kesini?" Tanya Yamamoto membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Sesuatu yang penting memaksa kami." Jawab Zrama kemudian memakan bekalnya, yaitu saudara Gokudera. Bukan-bukan si sapi itu [tunggu? Sejak kapan Gokudera nganggap Lambo tuh saudaranya? *amnesia dadakan*] akan tetapi yang selalu menjadi simbol keramat rambutnya. Yaitu gurita asam manis [*dibom*].

"Dan apa itu?" Tanya Tsuna yang penasaran.

"Tidak perlu tau~" Ucap Ryuu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kami hanya ikutin beasiswa saja kok." Sahut Yami yang merasakan ekspresi bingung dari wajah Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Ciaossu." Akhirnya terdengar suara sang bayi ajaib a.k.a Reborn [*dismash sejauh mungkin[?]*] mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ahh, Ciaos." Ucap Yami membalas sapaan Reborn "Anda, Reborn ya?" Ucap Yami mirip bertanya sebenarnya.

"Reborn, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ah benar...sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya." Ucap Yami.

"Benar sekali, bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu disana." Ucap Reborn.

"Seperti biasa, masih sibuk." Ucap Yami.

"Apakah ini adalah Juudaime dari Kokusei Familia?" Tanya Reborn sembari melirik Ryuu lebih tepatnya menebak.

"O-oy, Yami. Bayi ini siapa?" Tanya Ryuu bingung sembari menunjuk kearah Reborn.

"Ah, dia adalah rekanku, Juudaime. Dulu ia pernah menolongku hingga aku bisa berdiri diorganisasi mafia." Ucap Yami.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jadi kalian itu mafia?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ah...Kokusei Familia, kalau tidak salah itu adalah mafia yang berkerabat dekat dengan Vongola Decimon bukan?" Ucap Gokudera sebenarnya lebih menjerumus kepertanyaan.

"Apakah benar Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna, tapi sayangnya Reborn udah mokat deluan [*diharisen*] maksudnya tidur deluan.

"Itu benar...ngomong-ngomong kalian juga mafia ya?" Tanya Ryuu kepada ketiga orang itu.

"Ya begitulah, dia adalah Juudaime Vongola." Ucap Gokudera "Dan aku adalah [orang yang mempromosikan diri sebagai] tangan kanan Juudaime!"

"Ahahahaha...sepertinya akan ada lagi orang yang bermain Mafia-mafia'an ya." Ucap Yamamoto dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Ini perasaanku saja, apa Takeshi-kun memang mirip dengan seseorang ya." Ucap Ryuu pelan sembari mengigat-ingat.

"Oh, iya. Aku baru ingat, beritanya tersebar cepat ya saat Vongola memenangkan _Ring's Battle_." Ucap Zrama.

"Eh..benarkan?" Tanya Tsuna kaget.

"Benar, kalau tidak salah sudah sampai dimafia-mafia lainnya." Ucap Zrama "Ditambah, sepertinya akan banyak ancaman untuk kalian. Tapi sedikit saja sepertinya karena kalian berhasil mengalahkan Varia. Tapi sepertinya, musuh baru nanti akan datang lagi untuk kalian mungkin yang lebih kuat."

"Z-Zrama-kun, kau menakut-nakuti mereka." Ucap Ryuu yang udah melihat Tsuna memucat.

"Oh, maaf. Itu hanya perkiraanku saja." Ucap Zrama dan kembali melahap gurita asam manisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tangan dan kakimu diperban seperti itu?" Tanya Gokudera penasaran.

"Oh, ini. Ra-ha-si-a." Ucap Ryuu sembari mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Tch.." Gokudera hanya menahan kesalnya.

Lagi-lagi bunyi keramat muncul, menandakan bahwa mereka harus segera balik kekelas atau dewa kedisiplinan akan meng-_kamikuroso_ mereka [*ditonfa Hibari*]

.

.

**After schools end**

.

.

Setelah selesai sekolah Yamamoto ada pertandingan basebal jadinya mereka menyempatkan untuk melihat pertandingan itu. Zrama nampak bergulat dengan pikirannya dan sesekali mencatat dinote book yang ia bawa. Dan Yami serta Gokudera malah berantem. Mau tau? Cek fashblack ini dulu [kalau ngak mau skip aja].

_Flashback_

_"Ngomong-ngomong nih...apakah benar kalau Kokusei Familia itu adalah mafia terlemah?" Ucap Gokudera menusuk salah satu guardian Ryuu._

_"Apa. Katamu!" Ucap Yami murkah. Ia paling benci jika ada yang mengejek-ejek Juudaimenya, terutama marga mafia terfavoritenya._

_"Kataku, Kokusei familia itu menjadi kerabat Vongola agar Vongola bisa melindunginya..ya begitulah." Ucap Gokudera._

_"Tch...Zrama, minjam catatan tentang mafia." Ucap Yami._

_"E-eh tapi.."_

_"No tapi-tapian! Cepat!" Merasa ketakutan saat melihat aura Yami, mau ngak mau, rela ngak rela, niat ngak niat, Zrama mengasihkan segenap jiwanya kepada Yami. Hanya sebuah note kecil yang tebal sekali._

_"He.." Gokudera hanya terheran melihat tingkah Yami._

_"Hmm, menurut disini...katanya Vongola Juudaime itu sering dibully yang sebelum ia menjadi Juudaime Vongola. Dan disini juga dikatakan kau pernah menyerangnya karena belum yakin..plush, kau pernah curhat gara-gara menjadi kecil dan tidak bisa melindungi Juudaime-mu." Ucap Yami dengan evil smirk sementara itu Gokudera mengeluarkan aura tidak sedap._

_"Ya-Yami-chan.." Ucap Ryuu yang udah mulai khawatir._

_"Go-Gokudera-kun..." Ucap Tsuna juga ikutan panik, sementara itu Yamamoto hanya tersenyum melihat itu sementara Zrama mendesah melihat kedua orang itu._

_"Kuledakkan kau! Doubel Roket Boomb!" Seru Gokudera dan melempar dynamitnya menuju kearah Yumi._

_"Smash, Grand!" Seru Yami dan mensmash dynamit itu dengan harisen yang ia bawa entah dari mana._

_"To-tolong berhentilah Gokudera-kun/Yami-chan." Ucap Tsuna dan Ryuu secara bersamaan._

_"Ka-kalau Juudaime bilang begitu..." Ucap kedua kompak. Dan lagi-lagi pertarungan sengit antara deathglare mematikan yang dapat menewaskan siapa saja yang melihatnyapun dimulai._

_End of flashback_

Yap. Hanya gara-gara hal sepele itu mereka masih mengirim _deathglare_ yang cukup menakutkan dan membuat beberapa orang tidak ingin mendekati mereka kecuali untuk beberapa orang sebenarnya.

"Ayo Yamamoto kau pasti bisa!" Seru Tsuna mendukung.

"Yamamoto-kun berjuanglah." Seru Ryuu juga ikut mendukung.

"Menurut prediksiku, Yamamoto bisa menembak jika lemparan dalam jarak seperti itu." Ucap Zrama dan mencatat di note booknya. Yamamoto kini tengah _home run_ [benar ngak nih? Sorry King ngak terlalu tau soal basebal], dan hasrat Zrama dalam memprediksikan semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Beberapa menitpun berlaru dengan Namimori sebagai pemanangnya [males nulis siapa yang jadi lawannya].

"Tadi hebat sekali Yamamoto." Ucap Tsuna. Yamamoto hanya tertawa mendengar pujian itu.

"Kau kira Juudaime-mu itu hebat?"

"Apakah begitu juga dengan Juudaime mu ha?"

"Mereka masih belum berhenti." Ucap Ryuu _faceplam_ melihat kedua orang itu.

"Oy kalian berdua! Ayo kita rayakan kemenangan ini!" Ucap Yamamoto dan menarik Ryuu serta Tsuna.

"Tunggu kau _yakyu-baka_!" Seru Yami dan Gokudera mengejar. Sementara itu Zrama dan Reborn hanya saling pandang lalu menyusul dengan Reborn naik dipunggung Zrama

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah mereka pergi muncul seorang pemuda berambut putih disalah satu gang sembari tersenyum.

"Akhirnya...kutemukan kau, Juudaime."

.

.

**TeBeCe**

**King **: "Hwaa! Apa-apaan nih?! Malah Silver belum kembali lagi [*frustasi*]"

**Ryuu **: "_Are_, jangan sedih King-kun.."

**King **: "_Arigato,_ Ryuu-chan..[*nangis bombay*] Ehem, baiklah tolong review ya. Plush sarannya, kalau ada kata yang salah mohon dimaafkan, King author baru difandom ini sih."

**Yami **: "Kalau ngak mau review *nyiapin harisen*"

**Tsuna **: "HIIIEE! Jangan dipaksa dong!"

**Ryuu **: "Te-tenanglah Yami-chan,..jangan maksa dulu, kalau chapter ini ngak dapat review ngak apa-apa ntar dilanjutin kok..kalau masih ngak dapat baru kita bertindak.."

**King **: "[*sweetdrop*] Seharusnyakan aku yang bilang begitu."


	2. Chapter 2

**King** : "Akhirnya chapter 2 update~ *muter-muter bak seorang balerina kejepit pintu*"

**Silver **: "Ara? Kenapa kau kelihatan seperti lekong muter kaki keram sebelah begitu?"

**King **: "*pundung* Kau kejam sekali! Chapter satu meninggalkanku dan sekarang kau kembali dengan cemilan dan juga bola football!"

**Silver **: "Kenapa? Inikan hadiah menang kuis, jadi apa salahnya?"

**King **: "Masalahnya kau meninggalkanku dengan nenek pembawa harisen itu."

**Sharon **"*tiba-tiba datang* Apa katamu! Itu semua permintaan Silver! Lagi pula aku belum nenek-nenek!"

**Silver **: "Udah sana balik kehabitatmu. Lagi pula aku sudah mengasihkan 'itu' padamu bukan?"

**Sharon **: "*cabut*"

**King **: "Itu?"

**Silver **: "Kau tidak usah tau..nah baiklah mina silahkan menikmati ceritanya~ *ngilang*"

**King **: "KEMANA LAGI DIA?!"

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

New Mafia © **SilverLevKingHea**

**Warning **: OOC, OC, rated bisa berganti, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, dan sebangsanya

Rated : **T**

**Summary **: Tsuna kedatangan murid baru yang ternyata adalah seorang mafia juga. Bagaimakah usaha Tsuna untuk membantu para mafia itu melawan lawannya/EveryonexOC/Sorry ngak pintar buat summary/first fanfic fandom in here/minta read jangan lupa review

.

.

.

**Namimori-chu**

"ZRAMA!" Pagi-pagi terdengar teriakkan yang sungguh kencang didalam gedung GYM. Membuat Ryohei yang kebetulan berada disana kaget.

"Astaga, suara siapa itu EXTREM?" Tanya Ryohei dengan semangatnya. Menurut perkiraannya suara ini adalah milik seorang cewek.

**BRRAAKK**

Pintu dibuka paksa dan terlihat seorang cewek berambut mirip telinga kelinci dengan memasang pose menendang didepan pintu. Matanya memancarkan aura tidak senang dan _background_nya adalah gunung meletus, Ryoheipun langsung jatuh hati pada semangat siswi itu[?].

"Oh, _gomen_. Sepertinya aku salah ruang." Ucap Yami kemudian menutup pintu itu.

"Tunggu sebentar to the extrem!" Seru Ryohei. Yami yang kaget tidak jadi menutup pintu itu "Bagaimana kalau kau gabung dengan klub Boxing!"

"_NANI_!?" Teriak Yami kaget. Ia paling benci yang namanya boxing, alasannya simpel sekali hajar maka akan ada musuh baru[?]. Sebenarnya ia cukup suka sih tapi Ryuu melarangnya karena berbahaya dan sebagai tangan kanan yang baik ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Maukah?!" Tanya Ryohei.

.

.

**Namimori-chuu**

.

.

"Yami~ Zrama~" Panggil Ryuu memasuki kelas 2B "_Mpft_. Dimana mereka." Ucap Ryuu cemberut saat melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kemudian ia mendesah dan menutup pintu kelas itu lalu mencari ketempat lainnya.

**BRRUKK**

Tanpa sengaja saat ia ingin berbalik dan kembali berlari ia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh..." Guman Ryuu sembari memegang kepalanya yang sakit lalu melihat orang itu.

"Hmm, _kamikuroso_.." Ucap Hibari dengan perempatan dikepalanya dan tonfa dikedua tangannya.

"HIIEE! _Su-Sumimasen_!" Teriak Ryuu kemudian lari dari sana. Hibari hanya mendesah kemudian kembali berjalan menuju keruangannya. Tapi sebelum ia hendak berjalan lagi-lagi ia melihat Ryuu berlari dan berhenti tepat didepannya "_Ano_, apa kau melihat Zrama?"

"Maksudmu herbivore Prediksi itu?" Ryuu sempat bingung, tapi mengingat bahwa Zrama memang suka memprediksikan sesuatu jadi ia mengangguk "Ia ada diruang anggota kedisiplinan." Ucap Hibari.

"Ah, _arigato_." Ucap Ryuu kemudian pergi dari sana berlari menuju ruang komite kedisiplinan untuk mencari Zrama.

.

.

**Komite Kedisiplinan**

.

.

"Zrama, tolong kerjakan ini ya." Ucap salah satu anggota kedisiplinan disana. Zrama hanya mengangguk kemudian melihat lembaran kertas itu.

_Klub Kendo  
2 ketua 7 anggota_

_Klub Basket  
1 kapten 8 anggota_

_Klub Bola  
1 pelatih 1 kapten 19 anggota_

_Klub Baseball  
1 pelatih 1 kapten 15 anggota_

_Klub Bulu Tangkis  
1 kapten 9 anggota_

_Klub Football _[kayaknya salah nulis neh?]  
_1 kapten 20 anggota_

_Klub Karate  
2 kapten 10 anggota_

_Klub Boxing  
1 kapten 9 anggota_

Zrama hanya bisa melihat urutan-urutan klub-klub itu. Maksudnya apa dengan menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas ini? Lalu Zramapun melihat tulisan paling bawah di kertas itu.

_N.B : Segera cari tau aktivitas yang mereka lakukan, jika tidak kamikuroso_

Dengan kecepatan chaya niru dari Eyeshield 21 Zrama berlari menuju satu persatu klub itu. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Ryuu kesana.

"_Ano_, apa ada yang melihat Zrama?" Tanya Ryuu.

"Ah, Zrama-san. Dia sedang melakukan tugas mengecek satu-persatu aktivitas klub."

"HIIEE!" Teriak Ryuu.

.

.

**Sementara itu dilorong-lorong Namimori**

**.**

**.**

"**TO THE EXTREM IKUTLAH KLUB BOXING!"**

"**NGAAK MAU! DAN JANGAN PAKSA AKU!"**

"**AYOLAH! JIKA ADA KAU KLUB BOXING PASTI AKAN JADI EXTRIM!"**

"**Orang satu ini menyebalkan"**

"**AYOLAH! IKUT KLUB BOXING!"**

**.**

**.**

**DDHUUUAAKK**

**BBRRRUKKK**

**.**

**.**

Ryohei yang tengah mengejar Yami sembari memaksa untuk masuk keklub boxing langsung dihajar Yami. Hingga ia terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding dipunggungnya.

"_Hmpft_." Guman Yami.

"EXTREM! Ikutlah klub boxing!" Seru Ryohei, sekarang ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada energi Yami dan ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yami sebelum masuk kedalam klub boxingnya.

"Yami!" Seru Zrama sembari berlari mendekati Yami "Akhirnya kutemukan juga." Ucap Zrama ngos-ngosan.

_"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."_ Batin Yami _sweetdrop_.

"_Ano_, apakah kau sudah memilih klub mana yang akan kamu tempatin?" Tanya Zrama.

"Bel-_hmpft_!"

"Tentu saja sudah! Dia akan berada di klub boxing to the extrem!" Sahut Ryohei sembari membekap mulut Yami.

"MMM! Mmm...hmmm..mfffftt!" Yami hanya bisa teriak-teriak kadak jelas.

"Oh, begitu baiklah." Ucap Zrama dan mencatat "Nah, sampai jumpa Yami!" Zrama langsung cabut untuk mencari Juudaime mereka. Saat sosok Zrama hilang Ryohei membuka bekapannya.

"Apa maksudmu HAH?!" Seru Yami lalu menginjak-injak Ryohei.

"Adududuh..." Seru Ryohei "Habisnya, kau mempunyai semangat tinggi jadinyakan seru kalau memilikimu di klub boxing."

"Terserah." Ucap Yami kemudian nampak berjalan, Ryohei hanya menghela nafas pasrah "Lagi pula, kapan latihannya?" Mata Ryohei langsung berapi-api.

"Langsung saja kita tes kemampuanmu to the extrim!" Seru Ryohei dan nyeret Yami kedalam ruangan latihan boxing.

.

.

**Baseball**

"Aduhh, kemana sih perginya Zrama?" Tanya Ryuu sambil celingkuk-celingkuk kanan-kiri untuk mencari Zrama disana.

"Ryuu bahaya!" Seru Yamamoto. Saat Ryuu berbalik, tiba-tiba saja dihadapannya terdapat sebuah bola baseball menuju kearahnya.

"Hu-Huaa!" Seru Ryuu panik dan menutup matanya.

**SRAAKK **[?]

_"Eh, kok ngak sakit?"_ Batin Ryuu lalu membuka matanya, terlihat dihadapannya Hibari memegang bola baseball tersebut.

"_Gomen_! Aku tidak sengaja Ryuu!" Seru Yamamoto dan mengarah kesana "Ahahahaha, makasih ya Hibari. Tadi nyaris saja." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Dasar herbivore peganggu." Ucap Hibari dan pergi dari sana. Saat Hibari sudah tidak kelihatan lagi Ryuu langsung ingat bahwa ia belum mengetahui nama pemuda yang menyelamatkannya itu.

"_Ano_ Yamamoto-kun. Cowok tadi itu siapa ya?" Tanya Ryuu.

"Oh, dia namanya Hibari Kyoya. Ketua komite kedisiplinan, dan orangnya itu agak serem. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah salah satu dari keluarga kami." Ucap Yamamoto.

_"Err...sepertinya Hibari-kun mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal deh."_ Batin Ryuu _"Tapi siapa?"_

"Kau ada apa datang kesini?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Ah! Benar juga." Ucap Ryuu "Kau melihat Zrama dan Yami? Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka." Ucap Ryuu.

.

.

Sementara kita fokus keorang-orang yang diatas...sepertinya kita melupakan tokoh utama dan juga [orang yang memperomosikan dirinya sebagai] tangan kanannya. Yap mereka berdua adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada dan Gokudera Hayato. Sebenarnya ngak mau dimasukin sih tapi apa boleh buat ntar ane dibomb lagi.

"Gokudera-kun. Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Dia sudah berani-berani menjelekkan Juudaime. Jadi dia pantas!" Ucap Gokudera dan memasang jebakkan peledak diarah jalan pulang menuju kerumah Yami. Tsuna hanya pasrah melihat kelakuan _Arashi guardian_nya itu [King lupa bahasa inggrisnya *down*].

Sementara mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan itu tanpa mereka ketahui sosok pemuda berambut putih dibalik gang satunya tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan serigaian penuh dibibirnya.

"Baiklah sudah selesai Juudaime!" Ucap Gokudera dengan wajah happy dan senang [apa bedanya?]. keduanyapun pulang kesisi tuhan yang maha esa setelah selesai melakukan pembalasan dendam nantinya [*dibomb+ditendan keangkasa*] maksudnya menuju kerumah Tsuna. Gokudera sudah berjanji disekolah akan menolong Tsuna untuk mengerjakan pr Matematika yang sebenarnya dia sendiri menawarkan diri.

Saat kedua orang itu sudah tidak ada disana orang berambut putih itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan terlihat seekor musang disampingnya.

"Ohohoho[bukan pak tanaka ya..*disiram teh*] sepertinya dia yang kita cari." Ucap orang itu "Juudaime kesepuluh..."

_"Dasar bos bodoh...ngak dengar apa bahwa incarannya tuh cewek bukan cowok...dasar master bego."_ Sementara itu musangnya yang serba tahu akan tetapi tidak bisa mengomong hanya memaki-maki masternya dengan sumpah serapah.

.

.

"YAMI!" Seru Ryuu sembari mendobrak ruang boxing.

"Ahh! Juudaime!" Ucap Yami kemudian sekali hajar Ryohei terlempar. Tanpa rasa bersalah dia nginjak [*mohon jangan ditiru*] badan Ryohei dan mendatangi Ryuu yang tengah kecapean.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga." Ucap Ryuu sembari menangis gaje.

"Juudaime mencariku...sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Yami dengan mata berbinar.

"Itu...aku mendapatkan surat ini, sepertinya kita kedatangan 'tamu'." Ucap Ryuu sembari menyerahkan surat itu. Yami mengambilnya dan saat selesai membacanya matanya membulat sempurna.

"I-ini..." Ucap Yami shock berat melihat isi surat itu. Bahkan Ryohei juga shock banget melihatnya sampai-sampai ia tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Membuat ruangan itu seram dan juga misterius seketika.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

.

.

**King **: "Selesai, hore!"

**Silver **: "Err...emangnya isi suratnya itu apaan?"

**King **: "Rahasia!"

**Silver **: "*nodong basoka*..."

**King **: "Err, ane balas review dulu ya...baru boleh di tembak dah."

**Ace-Aihara**

Mungkin iya cerita ini akan update kilat.  
Jadiin Tsuna incaran ya..hmm, sepertinya seru tuh. Baiklah akan saya usahakan.  
_Arigato_ sudah mereview ya~

**King **: "*nelan ludah*"

**Silver **: "3 *ngeker* 2 *senyum devil terpampang dibibirnya* 1 *narik pelatuk*"

**BBOOOMMM**

**King **: "*terbang keangkasa* HHHWAAA!"

**Silver **: _Arigato_, udah mereview ya Ace-chan... tenang saja cerita ini kami update kok. Dan saya akan membuat hidup Tsuna disini menderita saat menjadi incaran."

**Tsuna **: "*merinding disko*"

**Ryuu **: "_A-ano_...Silver-chan, sepertinya tidak perlu seperti itu."

**Silver **: "Hee? Kenapa?"

**Yami **: "Bahaya jika kau yang malakukannya, bisa-bisa nih rated ganti lagi jadi M."

**Silver **: "Bagaimana bisa?"

**Ryuu+Yami **: "Dipikiranmu pasti adanya cuman pairing-pairing dan juga gore sih."

**Silver **: "*pundung* tolong direview kembali ya mina"


	3. Chapter 3

**King **: "Yatta, akhirnya chapter 3!"

**Silver **: "Oh, kau sudah kembali.*makan ikan*"

**King **: "Tentu saja, karena kita yang punya fic ini!"

**Silver **: "Ralat, maksudnya kamu aja untuk sementara waktu."

**King **: "HUUEE! Kok gitu sih!?"

**Silver **: "Aku lagi sibuk buat mikirin chapter terakhir PfY tau!"

**King **: "Hmpft..tapi sekali-kali bantulah aku."

**Silver** : "Sharon, kutitipkan semuanya padamu *ngilang*"

**Sharon **: "Mari lanjut...Ki-ing-kun *aura horror*"

**King **: "HIII!"

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

New Mafia © **SilverLevKingHea**

**Warning **: OOC, OC, rated bisa berganti, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, dan sebangsanya, 27xOC, 18xOC[just friendship untuk sesaat] dan sediki cicipan 59xOC serta 30xOC... silahkan menikmati

Rated : **T**

**Summary **: Tsuna kedatangan murid baru yang ternyata adalah seorang mafia juga. Bagaimakah usaha Tsuna untuk membantu para mafia itu melawan lawannya/EveryonexOC/Sorry ngak pintar buat summary/first fanfic fandom in here/minta read jangan lupa review

.

.

.

**Namimori-chu**

Berjalan-jalan pagi hari disekitar gedung Namimori memang menyegarkan akan tetapi berbeda jika ada yang terus mengikuti kalian bukan. Yap contohnya adalah Tsuna. Ia sedang menjalankan hukuman dari Reborn karena tidak bisa menjawab soal yang dianggap mudah itu dan ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh-aneh tentang gedung ini. Sungguh menakutkan dan menyeramkan sekali.

_"Sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku."_ Batin Tsuna, ia berharap itu hanyalah Mukuro yang lagi usil. Tapi harapannya sirna saat ia melihat seseorang berambut putih tengah berdiri didepannya, mata sebelahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya dan hanya memperlihatkan sebelah matanya yang berwarna merah "HHIIIEEE HANTU!" Jerit Tsuna sekeras mungkin.

"Hantu?!" Laki-laki berambut putih itu juga jadi tengok kanan-kiri gara-gara jeritan Tsuna itu. Lalu iapun mendekat kearah Tsuna melihat wajah Tsuna, iapun mengeluarkan cengiran lebar "Hmm, untuk seorang laki-laki kau cukup imut...Juudaime.."

"Ka-kau siapa?" Tanya Tsuna sembari mundur perlahan-lahan, perlahan-lahan, perlahan-lahan, perlahan-lahan, perla- [*ditembak*]. Oke lanjut! Tsuna mundur beberapa langkah saat laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata merah itu mendekatinya.

"Hoo? Menarik.." Ucapnya dan seketika semuanya bagaikan dilapisi oleh perban.

"HHUUAAA!"

.

.

**Namimori-chuu**

Saat ini Gokudera tengah berpikir keras kenapa Juudaimenya tidak datang kesekolah, apakah Juudaimenya sakit? Atau Juudaimenya telat? Tapi itu tidak mungkin sebab sebentar lagi hampir waktu istirahat. Atau jangan-jangan Juudaimenya pergi meninggalkannya lalu berpaling kepada sepupunya agar menjadikan sepupunya itu tangan kanannya[?] Gokudera langsung lemes ditempat memikirkan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak itu.

"Oy..._octopus_, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yami yang melihat tingkah Gokudera seperti orang kekurangan gizi.

"Menurut prediksiku dia sedang terkenak penyakit yang saat ini tengah heboh-hebohnya terjadi yaitu 'GALAU' alasannya sepertinya karena Juudaimenya tidak masuk hari ini." Ucap Zrama sembari membenarkan kacamatanya [tunggu. Sejak kapan ia pake kacamata?].

"Oh." Ucap Yami singkat "Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau pake kacamata lagi?" [selalu terkoneksi dengan Yami]

"Ini adalah salah satu dari _time-line_...kalau kau mengerti maksudnya." Ucap Zrama kemudian kembali mengerjakan soal matematikanya. Yami hanya cemberut karena pengetahuannya memang tidak begitu luas.

"Ryuu. Apa kau melihat Tsuna?" Tanya Yamamoto. Ryuu hanya menggeleng kemudian kembali mencatat sembari mengemut-ngemut bonbonnya _"Kira-kira Tsuna kemana ya?"_

.

.

**Sementara itu**

.

.

"Kita telah mendapatkannya. Kita telah mendapatkan Juudaime!" Seru orang berambut putih itu senang.

"Hmm, kira-kira gimana ya sosoknya? Oy Shade cepat buka!"

"Lo kira ini hadiah apa?"

.

.

"**AH! BANGKE! GUE UDAH NGAK TAHAN!"**

"**SA-SABAR BOSS!"**

"**KALAU NGAK TAHAN KELUARIN AJA!"**

"**APA MAKSUDMU!?"**

"**OY! UDAHALAH NANTI NIH JUUDAIME KOKUSEI MALAH BANGUN!"**

.

"_Ano_, sepertinya kita salah tangkap deh." Ucap satu-satunya perempuan disana, ia memiliki rambut putih pendek dan bermata cokelat [pernah lihat Sasuke di SDK, kira-kira hairstylenya mirip kayak gitu].

"HHAAA?!" Akhirnya semua anggota perkumpulan itu berhisteris ria.

"Apa maksudnya ini! Shade kenapa bisa seperti ini!"

"Aiihh, jangan salahkan aku, kaukan hanya bilang bahwa juudaime itu bersekolah diNamimori." Ucap Shade laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata merah itu.

"Tapi seharusnya kau itu tau bahwa dia itu perempuan bukan laki!"

"Hmpft...kau tau, dia itu susah dibedakan antar cowok dan cewek, lagi pulakan ia sekarang pastinya ngak pake perwarna rambut lagi." Ucap Shade manyun.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula ini juga kejutan bukan." Ucap perempuan itu.

"Baiklah Eida."

.

**Nimamori-chuu**

"Ryuu berhenti to the extrim!" Ryuu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ryohei yang tengah berlari to the extrim kearahnya. Menyebabkan semuanya cengok masal.

"Ada apa..Ryohei-senpai?" Tanya Ryuu heran.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Ucap Ryohei sembari menarik tangan Ryuu dan membawanya keruangan kedisiplinan. Saat sampai yang lainnya telah menunggu disana. Gokudera dengan hawa ungunya, Mukuro dengan hawa mistisnya, Hibari dengan hawa kematiannya, Yamamoto dengan waha ceriahnya, Yami dengan hawa semangatnya, dan Zrama dengan hawa _jawdrop_nya melihat hawa-hawa orang disekitarnya.

Lalu Ryohei dan Ryuu memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara dan masih diam sudah sunyi sepi senyap lagi eh[lo kira ini pelajaran bahasa apa?].

"_Ano_, sebenarnya ada apa ya?" Tanya Ryuu memecah keheningan disana.

"Ini, kau harus melihat surat ini. Mirip sekali dengan surat kemarin." Ucap Zrama sembari memberikan surat yang ia pegang dan Ryuu membacanya.

_Hallo bocah-bocah _[semuanya serasa tertusuk paku besar]

_Hehehehehe, buat kalian para Kokusei familia pasti mengetahui siapa aku bukan? _["Tidak sama sekali tidak kenal tuh." Ucap Yami main sambar]_ Nah baca baik-baik, kalau kalian tidak datang digedung KH_ [taukan tempat dimana Tsuna pertama bertarung dengan Mukuro [King mah lupa, yang tau sih Silver tapi dianya ngak ada]]_ akan terjadi sesuatu pada Juudaime Vongola satu ini._

_[Gambar Badut tertawa_[?]_]_

Ryuu hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ melihat isi surat ini. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada yang mengancam dengan cara ini.

"Ternyata Juudaime diculik. Dan aku, dan aku tidak bisa..." Gokudera menyesali [yang seharusnya tidak perlu disesali] karena tidak ada disaat Juudaimenya diculik. Yamamoto hanya menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal kesana saja." Ucap Ryuu.

"Ah benar juga. Mukuro kau pasti tau tempatnya to the extrimkan!" Ucap Ryohei.

"Tapi masalahnya baca dulu N.B dibawah itu." Ucap Mukuro. Ryohei dan Ryuu melihat kembali surat itu.

_N.B : Pokoknya kalau ngak ada __**Kokusei familia**__ yang datang saat sore hari ini __**maka Juudaime ini akan digantung mati**__._

"Menyeramkan sekali!" Ucap Ryuu dengan wajah horror.

"Karena itu, apakah hanya kalian bertiga saja Kokusei familia?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Err, sebenarnya ada 7 sih, hanya saja kami bertiga yang kembali keJepang." Ucap Yami.

"Iya, 4 orang lainnya lagi mengerjakan tugas di Italy." Sahut Zrama.

"Dan kamipun menjalankan tugas untuk bertemu dengan Vongola familia." Ryuu juga ikutan bicara.

"Intinya kita harus menolong Tsuna." Ucap Hibari. Bagaimanapun juga walaupun sikapnya dingin, sebagai seme yang baik ia harus menyelamatkan ukenya itu, eh ralat neng...maksudnya sebagai guardian yang baik ia harus menyelamatkan bossnya. Mau ngak mau ia harus tergantung kepada rivalnya yaitu Mukuro karena mengetahui lokasi kejadian.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat kesana sekarang." Ucap Ryuu.

"Kau yakin...Juudaime?" Tanya Yami. Ryuu hanya mengangguk.

"Lagi pula, kita kerabat dekat Vongola bukan." Ucap Ryuu sembari mengedipkan mata kanannya. Lalu semuanyapun bersiap mengarah kesana. Bersiap untuk menyelamatkan Tsuna yang menjadi incaran salah culik oleh Shade dkk.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

.

.

**King **: "Selesai juga, astaga chapter ini pendek ya *nangis*"

**Silver **: "Novel lo nih ku kembalikan."

**King **: "Ah...*berbinar lalu ngebuka buku yang dilemparkan* untunglah kau melanjutkannya."

**Silver **: "Emangnya kau pikir aku ngak bakal melanjutkannya apa?"

**King **: "Err, habisnya kau itukan selalu seperti itu...kadang 2 bulan yang diteruskan cuman 2 kata aja."

**Silver **: "*nodongin shotgan*"

**King **: "HHIIEE!"

**Silver **: "Oke, chapter 3 mungkin akan sedikit lama updatenya [atau malahan cepat ya?]...tolong ya direview *pundung*."

**King **: "Sepertinya Silver lagi ada masalah ya."

**Ryuu **: "Katanya ia bimbang mau milih tetap di PH apa KHR."

**King **: "*_sweetdrop_* hanya itu..."


	4. Chapter 4

**King **: "Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?"

**Silver **: "Kalian baca saja~"

**King **: "*namplok pala Silver* Ngak sopan sama readers lo."

**Silver **: "Ampun beh *nangis bombay*."

**King **: "Jiaah..lo kata ana babeh lu?"

**Silver **: "Hiks...jadi bukan ya..hiks..hiks...*pundung dipojokkan sembari mengambar lingkaran menggunakan ranting*."

**King **: "*sweetdrop*...mina dari pada mikirin kejadian ini, bagiamana kalau lanjut, hmm? Silahkan membaca dengan tenang~"

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

New Mafia © **SilverLevKingHea**

**Warning **: OOC, OC, rated bisa berganti, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, dan sebangsanya,hanya Shounen-ai yang tidak jadi, 182769 [just friendship and some love war], sedikit bumbu 18xOc[just friendship], 8059 dan sediki cicipan 59xOc serta 30xOc...Yuri bisa bertebaran entah sengaja atau tidak silahkan menikmati

Rated : **T**

**Summary **: Tsuna kedatangan murid baru yang ternyata adalah seorang mafia juga. Bagaimakah usaha Tsuna untuk membantu para mafia itu melawan lawannya/EveryonexOC/Sorry ngak pintar buat summary/first fanfic fandom in here/minta read jangan lupa review

.

.

.

Tsuna bangun dari tidur panjangnya yang ngak terlalu panjang sebenarnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengigat momen-momen dimana dia disuruh Reborn berlari-lari pagi di Namimori-chuu [ebuseet]. Memilih untuk tidak mengigat momen dimana tanpa sengaja ia mecahin jendela author jadinya ia memilih untuk berdiri saja [Silver : Oh, jadi yang ngelempar bata itu lo ya?! / Tsuna : Hi-hiiee! _Tasukete!_ / Silver : _Matte_ *sembari mengangkat basoka*].

"Oh, ternyata putri tidur sudah bangun."

"Siapa?" Tanya Tsuna sembari lirik sana-sini mencari si empunya suara.

"Kufufufu~"

"Mukuro?"

"Bukan..nih Shade." Ucap Shade dan keluar dari persembunyiannya yang berada dibawah ranjang Tusna.

"Hiiee! Seytan[?]!" Seru Tsuna kaget kemudian pingsan lagi.

"Hehehe~ lucu sekali." Ucap Shade yang menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Tsuna.

.

.

**HK [Hotel Keramat *plak*]**

_"Gluk!"_ Semua menelan ludah [-Hibari, Mukuro? Bukannya dia sedang ber kufufu no fu ria sekarang? Yamamoto sendiri hanya tertawa pelan, Ryohei? Lah bukannya ia lagu ber-extrim ria begitu melihat suasana disana]

"Oya, oya. Sepertinya ada yang ketakutan." Ucap Mukuro yang melihat ekpresi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Ti-tidak, kata siapa kami ketakutan!" Seru Yami dan Gokudera bersamaan, entah mereka jodoh apa bukan yang pasti bikin Yamamoto berhenti ketawa sementara [?].

"Z-Zrama, takut." Ucap Ryuu sembari memasang _kitty eyes no jutsunya_. Membuat ketakutan Zrama hilang dalam sekejap dan terlihat membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jadi masuk nih?" Tanya Ryohei. Semua melirik pada Mukuro.

"Oya, oya...kenapa lirik-lirik apakah kalian naksir padaku, kufufu~ tapi sayang sekali aku sudah menobatkan satu-satunya orang yang kusukai yaitu Tsunayoshi."

"Apa maksudmu..." Sahut Hibari.

"Kufufufu~ apa kau marah? Pacarnya saja bukan?"

"Kau juga sama pacarnya saja bukan." Seketika muncul hawa membunuh dikeduanya.

.

.

**Ryuu **: "_Ano_, sepertinya kalian salah dialog deh."

**Mukuro **: "Kufufufu~ habisnya sang tuan yang selalu menyebuti 'herbivore' ini keras kepala sih, padahal sudah kukatan bahwa akulah yang pantas bersama Tsunayoshi."

**Hibari **: "Kau bodoh herbivore. Yang pantas itu aku."

**Mukuro **: "Oya, oya..benarkah? Kufufufufu."

**BLETAK**

**King **: "Balik kenaskah kalian masing-masing dan ngelanjutin nih fanfic! Ntar aja rebutin Tsunanya!"

**Silver **: "Aihs! Kenapa di berhentikan King! Padahal lagi asik-asiknya siapa tau bisa dapat video yaoi-an nantinya! Berutung bisa dapat Threesome lagi!"

**King **: "Katanya situ dah tobat?"

**Silver **: "Setengah tobat!"

**King **: "..*sweetdrop*.."

.

.

**Ralat**

"Oya, oya...kenapa lirik-lirik apakah kalian naksir padaku, kufufu~?" Ucap Mukuro.

"Ngak cuman nyuruh deluan gih kedalam." Ucap ke4 orang itu bersamaan hingga membuat Mukuro punduk sembari menujuk-nunjuk lantai menggunakan jari telunjuknya berulang-ulang kali.

"_Ano_, Apakah disini berhantu Mukuro-_san_?" Tanya Ryuu sembari memengang jaket Zrama. Terlihat ekspresinya ketakutan.

"Kufufufu~ biasanya sih begitu." Ucap Mukuro.

"HIIEE?" Teriak Ryuu dan Zrama kaget.

"Kalau ngak salah sih hantunya dulu banyak ya, Mukuro-_sama_." Ucap Chrome.

"Itu benar. Dulu hantunya banyak, kufufuf."

"Se-sekarang?" Tanya Zrama.

"Mungkin masih banyak." Jawab keduanya dengan senyum.

"Hu-HUEE!" Teriak Zrama dan Ryuu sembari berpelukkan, Zrama mah ngambil kesempatan dengan meluk-meluk Ryuu, padahal ia cuman pura-pura takut aja. Entah kenapa Yami yang melihatnya jadi memancarkan aura tidak sedap.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan!" Seru Yami kemudian menarik Ryuu melepas dari pelukkan itu.

_"Cih, padahal sedikit lagi."_ Batin Zrama sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

.

.

"Mufufu...sepertinya tamu kita telah datang." Ucap Shade sembari menengok kebawah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan mereka sedikit sambutan." Ucap Eida.

"Bukankah Juudaime bakalan ketakutan setengah mampus?" Tanya Shade dengan wajah sedikit khawatir, Eida hanya meng-_death-glare-_nya "_Are, are_...baiklah aku akan membuatkan acara sambutan." Ucap Shade sembari berjalan kebawah

.

.

Semua telah masuk kedalam dan nampak berpegangan dipunggung. Urutannya, Mukuro paling depan dan punggungnya dipegang oleh Chrome, disambung Yumi, lalu Gokudera, setelah itu Yamamoto, Ryuu, Ryohei, Zrama ex Hibari yang cuman tengok sana-sini saja.

"Kufufu.." Suara tawa terdengar.

"Eh, Mukuro kau tertawa ya?" Tanya Zrama dan Ryuu yang pendengarannya kuat.

"Kufufufu~ tidak." Ucap Mukuro, memang dari tadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Lalu tadi suara siapa ya?" Tanya Ryuu pada diri sendiri.

"Kufufu..."

"Ayolah Mukuro, jangan bercanda!" Ucap Yami, Gokudera dan Ryohei.

"Oya, oya..sudah kubilangkan bahwa aku tidak tertawa." Ucap Mukuro.

"Ja-jadi.." Seketika muka Ryuu, Zrama, Ryohei, Gokudera dan Yami memucat.

"Kufufufu..." Suara itu jelas terdengar sekarang.

"Anjrot! Saya tau saya ini mempunyai tawa dan suara yang bagus. Tapi kenapa niruin suara saya ketawa! Malah kayak saya keselak nanas[?] saja! Kufufufufu~" Ucap Mukuro dengan perempatan dikepalanya dan sempat-sempatnya narsis.

"..." Ryu hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ melihatnya. Dan seketika itu juga dia merasakan dirinya melayang "U-Uwaa!" Teriak Ryuu dan terbang keatas.

"Ju-Juudaime!" Ucap Yami kaget dan narik kaki Ryuu.

"Kyya~~ jangan dilihat!" Seru Ryuu kepada laki-laki yang dibawa [karena dia pake baju sekolah dan otomatis dia terbang pasti kelihatan dari bawah] Zrama langsung nodbless [sorry kalau salah nulisnya] dan kenak timpuk harisen oleh Yami.

"Akan kubantu." Ucap Chrome sembari menarik kaki Yami alhasi mereka terbang menuju ketempat lain.

"KKYYAAA!" Teriak ketiga cewek itu.

"Chrome!" Teriak Mukuro panik, begitu juga dengan Zrama, Yamamoto, Ryohei dan Gokudera [?] melihat para cewek dibawa terbang entah kemana.

_"Hehehe~ pertunjukkan baru saja akan dimulai."_ Batin Shade sembari tersenyum senang.

.

.

**BRRUKKK**

"**OWWH! SIALAN BOKONGKU KAYAKNYA KETABRAK BATU!"**

"**GHII! KAYAKNYA AKU DUDUKIN SESUATU DEH?"**

"**RYUU! BERATT!"**

"**AHHH! GOMENNE CHROME!"**

"**JUUDAIME! ANDA DIMANA DISINI GELAP SEKALI!?"**

"**YAAMII!"**

"**MUKURO-SAMA!"**

.

.

Ketiga cewek itu nampak berada disebuah ruang yang gelap dan tiba-tiba saja ngak terbang lagi, alhasi Yami jatuh dengan pantat deluan dan terduduk dibatu sedangkan Ryuu nindis Chrome dibawah.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Si-siapa? Oy Chrome, kamu nangis gara-gara kutindih? Bukankah aku sudah bilang maaf." Ucap Ryuu.

"Enak saja! Bukan tau!" Seru Chrome marah.

"Juudaime, sepertinya tangisan itu dari sana." Ucap Yami sembari menunjuk kearah 2 cahaya berwarna merah yang ada disana. Ryuu mendekat kearah Yami dan berpegangan lalu Chrome menyusul, jadi intinya Ryuu ada ditengah Chrome dan Yami.

"Pe-permisi.." Ucap Ryuu takut-takut kemudian terlihat suara menangis itu berhenti dan sosok itu menengok kebelakang lalu memperlihatkan mata merahnya dan baju putih serta rambut putihnya yang panjang sepinggang dan kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan tajam [pernah main Left for Death-kan, nah kayak Witch di L4D.]

"HHUUAAA!" Teriak ketiga cewek itu kemudian berpelukkan dengan posisi mereka memeluk Ryuu yang ada ditengah mereka.

.

.

"Hmpft...pestanya meriah juga ya." Ucap Eida non ekspresi, tapi saat melihat bagian cewek pada teriakkan ia menyerigai.

"Aku pasti akan dihabisi Juudaime." Ucap Shade sembari pundung dipojokkan.

"_Ara_, bukankah kau juga menikmatinya setelah sekian lama tidak mengunakan kekuatanmu." Ucap seseorang lainnya sembari tertawa, orang itu memiliki rambut biru laut pendek.

"Diam kau...Riku." Ucap Shade. Pemuda yang dipanggil Riku itu hanyalah tertawa pelan melihat temannya terlihat panik seperti itu.

"Shade...kurasa mereka belum disambut." Ucap Eida sembari menunjuk kearah bagian cowok yang masih calm dan down[?].

"Benar juga ya."

.

.

"Yami! Ryuu!" Teriak Zrama nyaring sepuluh oktaf.

"Chrome _honey_!" Teriak Mukuro.

"Juudaime!" Teriak Gokudera.

"Sawada to the extrim teriaklah kalau kau mendengar!" Teriak Ryohei. Hibari hanya bisa menutup telinganya yang hampir saja berdarah karena teriakkan keempat orang yang terlihat panik itu, Yamamoto mengikuti Hibari yang menutup telinganya sebari tertawa.

_"Kakak...main yuk~."_ Suara menyeramkan terdengar disana, didepan mereka disebuah kamar terlihat anak kecil dengan baju berlumuran darah. Sayang sekali tidak ada yang mendengarkannya, jadinya mereka melewati hantu itu _"Ch. Aku dikacangin, jahat!"_ Ckckckckckck...hantu dikacangi begitu aja, kacian deh lo.

.

.

"HUEE!" Teriak yang cewek sembari lari, hantu itu masih saja mengejar mereka dan nampak tidak menangis lagi, melainkan berteriak menakutkan.

"Kita berpencar?" Tanya Yami.

"Jangan! Jangan berpencar!" Seru Ryuu terlihat mau nangis sangkin ketakutannya.

"Kalian pergilah, aku akan menahanya. Bilang pada Mukuro-_sama_ bahwa aku mencintai-nya!" Seru Chrome dan berbalik untuk menghadapi sang hantu menggunakan jurus ilusinya.

.

.

**Silver **: "Owhh~ romantisnya *nangis bombastis[?]*

**King+All **: "Chrome, sepertinya itu tidak ada dinaskah deh."

**Chrome **: "Aku disuruh oleh cewek itu *nunjuk kearah adek King*."

**King **: "WTH! Ngapain lo disini?!"

**Silver **: "Aku yang undang, udah ulang lagi oke."

**King **: "*pundung gara-gara ada adiknya*"

.

.

**Ralat**

"Kalian pergilah, aku akan menahannya. Bilang pada Mukuro-_sama_, nanti aku akan mengikuti tepat dibelakang kalian." Seru Chrome dan berbalik untuk menghadapi sang hantu menggunakan jurus ilusinya.

"Berjanjilah akan mengejar kami, Chrome!" Teriak Ryuu kemudian tangannya ditarik oleh Yami.

"Kh. Kita harus cepat!" Seru Yami semakin mempercepat larinya. Chrome hanya tersenyum mendengar seruan kedua cewek itu kemudian menghadapi hantu itu menggunakan ilusinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja...

"KKYYAAA!"

"Chrome!" Seru Ryuu saat mendengar teriakkan Chrome dan hendak berbalik, dengan cepat Yami menggendongnya ala _bridel-style_ dan berlari dari sana.

"Chrome.._rest in peach_[ebuset!?]." Ucap Yami pelan sembari tetap berlari.

.

.

"KKYYAAA!"

"Suara itu..Chrome!" Seru Mukuro kemudian berlari mendekati suara teriakkan itu.

"Oy! Mukuro kau mau kemana?!" Seru Zrama yang melihat Mukuro berlari kearah lain, refleks ia mengejar.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana?!" Tanya Gokudera dan mengejar, Ryohei dan Yamamoto menyusul. Merasa ngak ada kerjaan lain Hibari mengikuti mereka berlari menuju kearah suara [alibi, bilang aja takut gelap *ditonfa*].

Sesampainya disana mereka dikagetkan oleh pemandangan yang super duper mengejutkan. Chrome terbaring ditanah dengan bersimbah darah dan terlihat telah tidak bernyawa. Disana terlihat hantu yang sama dengan sebuah pisau dan tengah menjilat darah dipisau itu sembari menatap mereka.

_"Ah...yang lain datang." _Ucap hantu itu kemudian mendekat.

"GWWAAA!" Teriak Gokudera, Yamamoto, Zrama, Ryohei, Hibari dan Mukuro ketakutan dan kabur dari sana [tunggu? Hibari ama Mukuro juga?!].

_"Yah kabur...hmm, tapi lumayan juga gadis ini."_ Ucap sang hantu sembari terkekeh pelan dan melihat tubuh Chrome yang telah tak bernyawa.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah.." Nafas Yami dan Ryuu beradu saat mereka berhenti berlari.

"Ch..ro..me." Guman Ryuu lalu terduduk memikirkan teriakkan Chrome tadi.

"Juudaime...kita harus bergerak." Ucap Yami sembari menarik nafas kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Ryuu mengangguk dan memegang tangan Yami, dan saat ingin berlari ada suara yang membuat mereka menghentikan langkah.

_"Kakak-kakak yang manis, mau main bareng ngak?"_ Rupanya sodara-sodara, hantu yang tadi dikacangi oleh bubuhan cowok.

"Hi-HIIEE!" Teriak Yami dan Ryuu sembari berpelukkan _"Inilah akhirnya..."_ Batin mereka berdua kompak sembari menutup mata dan masih berpelukkan.

_"GUWAA!" _Tiba-tiba saja hantu itu terpental dan menembus dinding gara-gara kenak tonfanya Hibari.

"Herbivore lemah." Ucap Hibari santai.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_." Ucap Ryuu yang melihat ketua komite disiplin itu. Sebenarnya bukan maunya Hibari sih menolong kedua cewek itu, tapi mengigat udah ada yang 'tewas' maka mau ngak mau dia harus menyelamatkan sisanya[?].

"Syukurlah! Yami! Ryuu!" Seru Zrama kemudian berlari kearah kedua cewek itu.

"Hu-Huee! Zrama!" Seru Ryuu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan meluk Zrama, begitu juga dengan Yami karena ia sudah ketakutan.

"Syukurlah!" Ucap Zrama senang. Kemudian terlihat Yamamoto, Ryohei dan Gokudera telah sampai disana.

"Huft...untung saja kalian selamat." Ucap Yamamoto lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kukira kau sudah mati, _baka-usagi_." Ucap Gokudera, Yami sangat ingin memukul Gokudera tapi dia urungkan karena bukan saatnya berhajar-hajaran.

"Chrome..bagiamana dengan Chrome?" Tanya Ryuu. Terlihat yang lainnya menunduk [-Yami] begitu mendengar ucappan Ryuu.

"Dia...'tewas'." Ucap Mukuro.

"Mukuro-_san_...maaf, gara-gara ingin melindungi kam-."

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang kita pikirkan untuk mencari Tsunayoshi." Ucap Hibari [nyolot aja nih anak *ditonfa*].

"Ah betul juga." Ucap Mukuro kemudian memimpin.

"Ingat, jangna berpisah lagi. Kalau berpisah ku bomb kalian." Ancam Gokudera [alah bilang aja khawatir sama Yami *dibomb+diharisen*], terlihat Yami dan Ryuu hanya manggut-manggut saja. Dan kelompok itu kembali berjalan, tanpa merasa aneh bahwa tempat itu menjadi luas dari tempat yang mereka lihat diluar.

**TeBeCe**

.

.

**King **: "..."

**Silver **: "Kok jadi ke gore ya?"

**Ryuu **: "Chrome! *nangis*"

**Yami **: "Ju-Juudaime.."

**Ryuu **: "Kenapa kau harus mati!?"

**Chrome **: "Oy, aku disni."

**Silver **: "*sweetdrop*."

**Ryuu **: "_Yokatta_ *meluk Chrome*."

**Yami **: "...*pundung dipojokkan*"

**King **: "Kh..tahan, udah tobat, udah tobat."

**Silver **: "*sweetdrop*...baiklah readers, apakah kalian menikmati chapter ini?"

**King **: "Mungkin terkesan agak gaje ya? Maap ya, habisnya Silver dan King agak susah mikirn kelanjutannya, but karena ini sudah lewat jadi banyak ide numpluk nih! Yosh! Semoga saja cepat update biar bisa tenang saat ulangan nanti."

**Silver **: "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kan yang ulangan aku *pundung*"

**King **: "Tolong direview ya~"


	5. Chapter 5

**King **: "Nah akhirnya chapternya up to the date, update. Entah sudah berapa hari [atau minggu] ngak update.."

**Silver **: "Serahkan ini kepadaku...aku lagi bersemangat nih."

**King **: "Baiklah...suka-suka kau sajalah."

**Silver **: "Silahkan menikmati chapter ini mina.."

**King **: "Oh, buat yang nge-review thanks ya. Walaupun kurang dari incaran..*aura suram*."

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

New Mafia © **SilverLevKingHea**

**Warning **: OOC, OC, rated bisa berganti, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, dan sebangsanya

Rated : **T**

**Summary **: Tsuna kedatangan murid baru yang ternyata adalah seorang mafia juga. Bagaimakah usaha Tsuna untuk membantu para mafia itu melawan lawannya/EveryonexOC/Sorry ngak pintar buat summary/first fanfic fandom in here/minta read jangan lupa review

.

.

.

Kelompok yang terdiri dari Vongola dan Kokusei itu masih bergerak didalam hotel keramat itu. Satu diantara mereka sudah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja.

"Kurasa kita harus bagi kelompok deh agar lebih mudah mencari Juudaime." Ucap Gokudera mengusulkan.

"Hi-HIIE!" Teriak Ryuu yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan usulan yang Gokudera berikan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bersama dengan Juudaime!" Seru Yami sembari memeluk Ryuu.

"Akupun akan bersama Ryuu!" Seru Zrama lalu memeluk Ryuu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tentuin saja. Dengan stik ini." Ucap Mukuro dan menyerahkan stik yang berada didalam kaleng, lalu ia membalik stik itu dan mengguncangnya lalu yang lain disuruh ngambil satu-satu.

::-.-::-.-::

Hasilnya

Kelompok Merah

Hibari

Ryuu

Mukuro

Ryohei

Kelompok Putih

Gokudera

Zrama

Yami

Yamamoto

::-.-::-.-::

"Ngak terima! Kenapa hasilnya aku tidak bersama dengan Juudaime!" Seru Yami marah.

"Sudahlah Yami-chan..lagi pula kita akan bertemu kembali." Ucap Ryuu yang udah kembali _calm down_.

"Ta-tapi...janji ya, jangan sampai anda jadi sasaran." Ucap Yami. Ryuu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau kau lambat, kami akan meninggalkanmu herbivore." Ucap Hibari cuek dan langsung buat Ryuu membeku.

"Hi-hiiiee!" Sekarang teriakkan Ryuu jadi pelan karena Hibari men_deathglare_nya, ckckckckck seperti itukah sikapmu dengan orang yang udah kau tolong berkali-kali Hibari [*ditonfa*].

"Kalau kau berisik..._kamikuroso_."

_"Glek...Hi-Hibari-san menakutkan."_ Pikir Ryuu sembari memasang wajah pucat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mengambil jalan disini dan kalian yang berlawanan." Ucap Mukuro.

"Baiklah. Ingat saat sudah bertemu dengan Juudaime, jaga dia!" Seru Gokudera.

"Ma..ma...tenanglah Gokudera, mereka pasti akan menjaga Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Juudaime. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Yami sembari mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Jaga dirimu Ryuu." Ucap Zrama. Kemudian kedua kelompok itu berpencar. Kelompok merah sudah berjalan melewati beberapa lorong dan membuka-buka pintu yang berada disana tapi sayang sekali hasilnya nihil bagi mereka dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, hingga saat ingin menuruni tangga.

.

.

"**HHWWAA!"**

"**KYYAA!"**

"**GWWAAAH!"**

"**EEXXTTRRIIMM!**[?]**"**

.

.

**BRRUUKKK**

Tanpa sengaja Ryuu menginjak kaki Mukuro dan terjatuh menubruk tubuh Mukuro dan Mukuro menubruk tubuh Hibari karena kesal Hibari meng-tonfa Mukuro hasilnya Mukuro kembali berjedukkan dengan Ryuu dan Ryuu tanpa sengaja narik baju Ryohei lalu mereka jatuh bergelinding kebawah dan jatuh dalam posisi domino[?].

"_I-Ittai~._" Ucap Ryuu mengeluh karena dia ditindih oleh Mukuro sedangkan nasib Hibari paling sial karena dia ditindihi Ryuu dan Mukuro. Ryohei, kasian banget tuh ampe nyunsep kedalam tong sampah.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Mukuro sembari berdiri, Ryuu hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri.

"Ah, Hibari-_san_. Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryuu.

"Punggungku.." Ucap Hibari sembari mencoba menahan encok dipunggungnya[?].

"Huuhh...tadi itu sangat menyenangkan to the extrim." Ucap Ryohei saat ia sudah mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tempat sampah itu.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Ryuu sembari nengok kanan-kiri.

"Seperti penajara saja." Ucap Mukuro, tiba-tiba saja sosok gadis kecil yang duduk disudut pojokkan menarik perhatian Ryohei.

"Hoi...kenapa kau ada disana?" Tanya Ryohei bingung.

_"Waah! Akhirnya ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku!"_ Seru gadis kecil itu senang dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang udah rusak sebelah.

"HHWAA!" Teriak Ryuu dan tanpa sadar ia meluk Hibari.

"Tch...lepaskan Herbivore." Ucap Hibari.

"_Go-Gomen_!" Ucap Ryuu buru-buru melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian hanya berdiri dengan gemetaran.

_"Akhirnya! Kau datang juga! Aku akan membawa jiwamu kedalam kegelapan!"_ Teriak gadis itu kemudian mengangkat belatihnya.

"UUWOO!" Teriak Ryohei dan yang lainnya panik. Tapi dengan cepat belatih itu mendarat dan mengenai jantung Ryohei.

"Ryohei-_senpai_!" Teriak Ryuu kaget kemudian hendak berlari kesana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Sebaiknya kita selamatkan diri sendiri!" Teriak Mukuro lalu ngangkat Ryuu, ketiga orang itupun ngibrit meninggalkan Ryohei yang masih dalam keadaan setengah hidup.

_"Aissh...mereka kabur~."_ Ucap gadis itu kemudian menarik belatihnya dan membuat darah bercucuran dimana-mana dan Ryohei terjatuh tanpa nyawa.

.

.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Zrama dan Yami masih berjalan dengan keadaan sunyi sepi dan senyap, itu membuat atmosfer disana sungguh menyeramkan karena mereka ditemani oleh suara-suara aneh. Ingin sekali rasanya Yami menjerit but apa boleh buat, bukan saatnya untuk menjerit.

_"Ah,, ada tamu."_ Saat Zrama membuka pintu sudah disambut oleh seorang anak yang tengah bermain sebuah ular dan disana terdapat ular yang lainnya.

"GWAA!" Teriak Yami kemudian meluk Gokudera [karena dia yang paling dekat].

"A-apa-apaan kau lepaskan!" Seru Gokudera sembari mencoba menyingkirkan Yami, kemudian Yami melepaskan pelukkannya dan memeluk Zrama.

"Takut~ Zrama!" Teriak Yami sembari memeluk [baca : mencekek] Zrama sampai muka Zrama jadi biru.

"Na..fas..ha..b..iss.." Ucap Zrama susah payah.

"Ahahahaha..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa tapi seketika ia mengeluarkan pedangnya [King lupa namanya~ sedangkan Silver jadi amnesia dadakan] dan menebas seekor ular yang hendak melilitnya.

_"Ayo! Masuk!"_ Ucap anak itu kemudian menarik Yamamoto kedalam lalu pintu tertutup sendirinya.

"Yamamoto!" Seru Yami, Zrama dan Gokudera kemudian mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"GGWAAA!" Seketika terlihat darah keluar dari bawah pintu.

"L-Lari!" Seru Zrama ketakutan kemudian narik tangan Yami.

"Oy! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Seru Gokudera marah kemudian mengikuti kedua orang itu.

.

.

"Hah...hah..._mou_ aku nggak kuat lagi." Ucap Ryuu kemudian berhenti berlari dan duduk disana sdengan nafas memburu "Kalian deluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusul." Ucap Ryuu. Terlihat Mukuro dan Hibari mengangguk.

.

.

"**GWWAA! APA YANG TERJADI!?"**

"**AWAASS! DIDEPAN ITU SUDAH NGAK ADA JALAN!"**

"**BILANG DARI TADI TUAN HERBIVORE!"**

"**JANGAN MENGCOPY PASTE PERKATAANKU!"**

"**Rest in peach **[?]**."**

.

.

Jadi sebenarnya mereka itu lari terus kedepan tapi sial bagi Mukuro yang melayang diudara karena ia udah ngak nginjak tanah lagi alias nge-fly dari lantai tiga menuju lantai satu. Beruntung Hibari selamat karena ia tepat dibelakang Mukuro dan sempat nge-rem mendadak alhasi Mukuro jatuh kebawah.

_"ITTADAKIMASU!"_

"BBUUSSEEETT ADA KANIBAL! GWWAAHH!" Teriak Mukuro nyaring, dan akhirnya Mukuro mati konyol gara-gara melayang dan masuk kekandang kanibal.

"Mu-Mukuro-_san_. Hibari-_san_!" Seru Ryuu yang mengejar mereka kemudian nampak Hibari berbalik saat mendengar langkah kaki menuju keatas, tak lupa ia menarik tangan Ryuu dan berlari untuk bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Yang semoga saja masih selamat.

.

.

"Yamamoto...hiks...hiks...lagi-lagi ada korban." Ucap Yami masih memeluk Zrama.

"_Rest in peach_." Ucap Zrama ikutan sedih.

"Tch. Yang jelas kita harus bergerak dan menemui yang lainnya." Ucap Gokudera dan memimpin terlihat kedua _guardian_ Ryuu itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Gokudera.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Saat mendengar langkah kaki mereka siap siaga [sebenarnya hanyalah Gokudera saja] untuk menghadapi musuh yang akan datang, masa bodoh dengan setan atau sebangsanya yang jelas mereka hanya ingin selamat saja.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Hibari-_san_. Berhenti dulu aku capek!" Keluh Ryuu.

"Kau mau mati seperti yang lainnya, herbivore?" Tanya Hibari dingin kemudian masih berlari.

"Ah! Juudaime!" Seru Yami saat melihat sosok Ryuu dan Hibari.

"Yami-_chan_! Zrama!" Seru Ryuu kemudian lari cepat dengan kekuatannya dan meluk kedua orang itu.

"Mana si nanas itu?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Mati." Ucap Hibari singkat, padat dan menusuk [?].

"Hn, sama seperti Yamamoto." Ucap Gokudera menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Yami bingung.

"Menurut prediksiku...kemungkinan Tsuna diletakkan diruang bawah tanah." Ucap Zrama.

"Ha? Ciyus? Miapah?" Tanya Yami.

"Mie ayam. Ini betulan tau!" Seru Zrama dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

"Yaah, baiklah mari kita lanjutkan, jalannya." Ucap Ryuu berusaha melerai, pada akhirnya Gokudera berjalan didepan sedangkan Hibari dibelakang, Ryuu ditengah-tengah Yami dan Zrama.

_Sreekk...sreekk...srekk..._

"Su-suara apa itu?" Tanya Yami takut-takut. Sementara itu Ryuu memegang baju Zrama dengan gemetar. Gokudera mengeluarkan dynamitnya sedangkan Hibari tonfanya, dan Yami dengan segenap kekuatannya memegang harisen kebanggaannya.

"HU-Huewaa!" Seru Ryuu panik saat ia diangkat oleh orang bertubuh besar yang membawa sebuah kapak.

"Juudaime!" Seru Yami kemudian menghajar orang bertubuh besar itu menggunakan harisennya yang seketika menjadi setajam besi. Alhasi fic ini jadi gore karena darah bercipratan dimana-mana.

"_Baka Usagi_!" Seru Gokudera kemudian mendorong Yami serta tubuhnya agar tidak terkenak kapak yang hendak menghajar. Hibari, jangan ditanya dia lagi nonton sembari makan popcorn [jahat buanget!?] becanda ding, dia lagi memperhatikan gerak dan juga serangan monster itu.

"KYYAA! Dasar mesume!" Seru Ryuu sembari menghajar-hajar tangan monster itu karena ia sudah berada diatas monster itu, karena dia terbang alhasi Zrama kembali mimisan ekstra.

"Kh...mukjijat[?] tuhan kepadaku." Guman Zrama sembari menahan mimisannya.

**SYYUUSSTT!**

**BBRRAAKKK!**

**DDRRAKK!**

"Hmm, herbivore penganggu." Ucap Hibari sembari menghindari serangan orang bertubuh besar itu.

"Huue!" Seru Ryuu saat mereka tubuhnya diangkat. Lalu orang itu melempar Ryuu guna membunuhnya _"Aku berakhir disini!"_ Batin Ryuu sembari memejamkan matanya.

**SRRUKK!**

**BBRRAKK!**

"Cih, sebaiknya kau diam disini saja Herbivore." Ucap Hibari yang saat ini berada dibelakang Ryuu.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_." Ucap Ryuu, kemudian terlihat ia mengangguk dan duduk disana.

"Aku akan meng-_kamikuroso_mu omivore!" Seketika Hibari menyerang orang bertubuh besar itu dibantu oleh dynamit-dynamit Gokudera. Mereka berdua unggul dan berhasil menaklukkan orang bertubuh besar itu hingga tidak dapat bergerak kembali.

"_Syuuh_...untung aja selamat." Ucap Ryuu dan Zrama menghela nafas legah.

**SYUUTT!**

**CCRROOOTT!**

"GOKUDERA!"

"HIBARI-_SAN_!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"Kh...sial..lan.." Guman Hibari. Saat mereka semua sudah berlegah ria tiba-tiba saja Gokudera dan Hibari langsung ditusuk dari belakang oleh orang bertubuh besar itu. Fic ini menjadi gore karena banyak bercak darah yang keluar dari tubuh Hibari serta Gokudera.

"Lari..lah, car..ri...Juu...dai..me." Ucap Gokudera.

"Pergi Herbivore." Ucap Hibari.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Ryuu! Kita harus selamat dan pergi keruang bawah tanah sekarang." Ucap Zrama dan menarik tangan Ryuu serta Yami.

_"_Kalian berdua..._REST IN PEACH_ YA!" Seru Yami sembari nangis bombastis. Setelah ketiga sosok itu menghilang entah kenapa ada kabut disekitar sana dan kesadaran Hibari serta Gokuderapun menghilang.

.

.

_"...ri...an.."_

_"Go...d...ra?"_

Samar-samar keduanya mendengar sebuah suara, dan dengan kekuatan mereka membuka mata secara perlahan-lahan. Semuanya putih, mereka pasti sudah ada disurga saat ini karena yang lainnya ada dihadapan mereka.

"Kufufufu~ selamat datang disurga~." Ucap Mukuro dengan senyum anehnya.

"Hush...kau tidak boleh seperti itu Mukuro-_san_." Ucap Tsuna memperingatin Mukuro.

"Oya, oya. Habisnya mereka melihat kita seperti hantu saja." Ucap Mukuro.

"Ma..ma.. Gokudera, Hibari kalian berdua tidur sebentar amet ya[?]." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Untunglah kalian juga ikut diambil." Ucap Chrome.

"Extrem! Seharusnya kalian jadi incaran dari tadi!" Seru Ryohei. Gokudera dan Hibari saling pandang mata dan dengan anggukkan singkat keduanya kembali pingsan menerima reality yang aneh ini.

"Yah, pingsan deh." Ucap Eida yang melihat kedua orang itu kembali pingsan.

"Tentu saja...ilusi yang Shade buat memang nampak seperti betulan. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka kembali shock, sama seperti kalian saat melihat yang lainnya bukan?" Ucap Riku, yang lainpun meng

angguk.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa orang yang sudah dilihat mati sekarang berada di satu tempat? Apa maksudnya dengan ilusi? Bagiamanakah nasib Kokusei yang selamat? Kita saksikan di chapter berikutnya~ [*plak*]

.

.

**TeBeCe**

.

.

**King **: "..*mangap*.."

**Silver **: "Hehehehe~"

**King **: "Jadi ini kenapa kau mau nerusin ya?"

**Silver **: "Tentu saja. Lagi pula ini memberikanku inspirasi tentang PfY chapter selanjutnya."

**King **: "Kau memang bukan wanita biasa..."

**Silver **: "Aku wanita tapi tomboy. Kalau bukan wanita biasa mah aku superhero."

**King **: "*sembur air kewajah Silver* NGIPI! *ketawa nista*."

**Silver **: "*aura hitam muncul* King..*ngeluarkan basoka* MATI KAU! *tembak*."

**King **: "UUWAAA!"

**DHHUUAARRR**

**Yami **: "_Rest in peach_."


End file.
